marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Warlock (Earth-2199)
History Adam's history is the same as that of his Earth-616 counterpart up through his forming the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powers and Abilities Adam Warlock has a host of superhuman abilities and powers derived from his artificially engineered genetic structure. *'Quantum Sorcerer:' Adam received these abilities after emerging from the cocoon during Annihilation. He describes himself as a "Quantum Sorcerer," although it is not fully understood whether he is, in fact, a user of metaphysical mystical powers. **'Magic Manipulation:' Adam Warlock has the ability to create and cast "spells" with his "Quantum Magic" for a variety of desired effects. With this ability, he eliminated a "Sorcerer's Mark" from his body implanted in him by Magique, which was considered impossible to do. In conjunction with his energy manipulation, Adam used this ability to create large explosions and merge realities and timelines. Although the full capabilities of this power are unknown, it does require adequate power, with quantum energy depending on how large of a feat he wishes to accomplish. **'Energy Manipulation:' Adam proved able to manipulate his quantum magic to generate force fields that could withstand a star burst and produce concussive bursts of energy that were powerful enough to crush even Ultron's giant Adamantium body. Produced by the Universal Church of Truth, Adam Warlock manipulated the power of the Terrigen Bomb that was powerful enough to destroy all reality (or translated the Multiverse) and merged the timelines. He is capable of generating powerful bursts of quantum energy that can be used for a wide range of offensive powers, from energy bursts that can stun or knock opponents unconscious without killing them, or concussive bursts powerful enough to knock opponents away, or even bursts of energy powerful enough to completely disintegrate their targets. Adam is also capable of generating powerful quantum energy force fields of sufficient power to protect him or a group of allies from extreme forces such as Galactus' cosmic energy blasts or Thanos' optical blasts. **'Manipulation of Matter:' This is another power that Adam seems to retain under his quantum magic since his rebirth. Adam is able to transmute the mineral content of a planetoid in the Disradi System into an unknown transient metal alloy that did not exist on the periodic table of matter. Prior to this revival in Annihilation, Adam was seen being able to transmute dogs into humans, bullets into water, and parachutes into air. He was also able to shrink monsters and turn Thanos into stone without the use of the Soul Gem. **'Quantum Magic Amplification:' After being reborn from his cocoon during Annihilation, Adam no longer seems to use cosmic energy to improve his physical abilities. However, he seems to use quantum energy for a very similar effect. However, he does require a degree of concentration in order to improve himself as much as he did when using cosmic energy. Without concentration, Adam is only slightly above the physical statistics of a human being. **'Flight:' He can also employ quantum energy to nullify the force of gravity underneath him, allowing him to fly. In an Earth-like atmosphere, Warlock is easily capable of reaching the speed of sound, about 770 miles per hour. While in outer space, however, Warlock was able to reach speeds faster than light. *'Teleportation:' Although rare, Adam Warlock has also demonstrated the ability to teleport from place to place in the universe by distorting time and space around him to "bend" distances and travel light years in seconds. *'Energy Constructs:' Although rarely used, Adam has the ability to create elaborate quantum energy construct forms in the form of constructs ranging from simple things like a sword or armor to highly elaborate constructs limited only by his willpower, knowledge, imagination, courage and boldness. *'Superhuman Strength:' Warlock has superhuman strength, listed in class 4. He can use his quantum energy to increase his strength, allowing him to reach class 40 for less than an hour. However, Adam Warlock has shown himself capable of fighting hand-to-hand with super beings with the power of Wonder Man, Thor, and Ulik. *'Superhuman Speed:' Warlock is able to travel at speeds much higher than even the best human athlete. He was able to dodge an attack from Galactus at close range and reappeared above him. Whether or not he did it by teleporting is unknown. He has also been able to move at speeds that Drax could not see him. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Adam Warlock's muscles generate less fatigue toxins during physical activity than a human's muscles. Without employing his quantum magic to increase his natural physical strength, Warlock can physically exercise at maximum capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to damage him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Warlock's agility, balance and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the best human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Warlock's reaction time is equally enhanced, allowing him to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the best human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Warlock's body tissues are much harder to damage and more resistant to injury than a human's. He is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme temperature and pressure, vacuum of space, and powerful energy bursts unharmed. His body is also specially adapted to withstand the debilitating effects of hyper-accelerated physiology and to run at high speeds without injury. Adam has survived Thor's punishment, a clone of Thanos, Drax, and the Man-Beast, though they physically outnumbered him. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Adam has the ability to detect or produce wormholes and other irregularities in space on a cosmic scale. He also has the ability to sense when someone teleports. Moreover, it is revealed that Adam exists beyond the realm of Chaos and Order and is outside the influence of the cosmic entity, Eternity. **'Space-Time Deformation Detection:' Adam can use his quantum magic to locate and enter natural space-time deformations, discontinuities in the fabric of space in order to traverse interstellar space. *'Reality Warp Resistance:' Because of his firm connection to Reality, Adam is highly resistant to Reality change. He was not intimidated by Maya's "Dance of Unreality." *'Telepathy:' Without the Soul Gem, Adam was capable of astral projection. He fought the Goddess with this ability. He was capable of attacking her physical form and not bothering with any of her cosmic outbursts. **'Clairvoyance' **'Clairaudience' **'Precognition' **'Postcognition' **'Astral Projection' **'Telekinesis' **'Psychokinesis' **'Self-Sustenance' **'Cure' *'Immortality:' Although Adam can be killed, he never really dies. This is due to the fact that his soul is so strong that even Mistress Death herself cannot claim his soul, causing it to be reborn. **'Evolutionary Cocoon:' Adam Warlock can generate a cocoon around him at will in a matter of seconds. He did so infrequently during his short life, usually to protect himself from mortal evil, and usually he would emerge from the cocoon at a new level of physical or mental maturity. It is not known where the substance of the cocoon comes from, or where it goes after it has emerged from it. *'Affinity with Souls:' Though Adam exhibits this power with the Soul Gem, Adam also exhibits such powers without it, such as exorcising a demon from a man's soul, seeing a woman's soul, and entering his own soul. Due to his adventures with the Silver Surfer, he shares a soul link with him, and was able to control the Silver Surfer's Surfboard. He also shared a soul link with Doctor Strange. *'Manipulation of Souls:' Adam has the ability to manipulate souls. He still seems to maintain that ability, despite having this ability before the events of Annihilation. This may be because this power was gained through the use of the Soul Gem over the years. He was able to reinforce Phyla-Vell's sword with the billions of Kree souls around him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:White Eyes Category:Gold Hair Category:Gold Skin Category:Genetically Engineered Human Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Sorcery Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Space Manipulation Category:Construct Creation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Category:Postcognition Category:Telekinesis Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortality Category:Necromancy Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Disintegration